


Rafe's Room

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [30]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Rafe's Room

You have no idea why, but Rafe invites you over to his place. You run over scenarios in your head as to why in Hell he’d want you there.

“Just come over, I’ll tell you when you get here,” he said over the phone.

Why you gave him your number was another question that played in your head. There was something about him that made you do whatever he asked, within reason. He already tried to make advances towards you but you only shot him down. That didn’t go well, apparently Rafe isn’t used to losing or even being denied what he wants.

You arrive at his mansion, for lack of a better term, and head towards the door. You know knocking is moot since no one would hear you, so you ring the doorbell. It’s a while before he opens the door.

“Sam?” Your eyes widen as you look over his very wet body.

“Hey, sorry about this.” He points to the towel wrapped around his waist. “Just got out of the shower.”

“Uh, um, it’s fine.” You stutter trying to form a coherent sentence.

“Come inside.” He moves to the side to let you through.

“I rather you come inside,” you say under your breath.

“What was that?” he asks as you walk past him.

“Nothing. So, uh Rafe asked me to come over.”

“Oh? He never mentioned anything to me.”

_Typical._

“Is he here?” You look around to see if he’s within view.

“He just left.” Sam walks towards you, “Do you mind if I change before we figure out why he invited you here and then just leaves?”

You want to say yes, you want to have him in only his towel, or possibly less, but you two never went past that one stolen moment in the kitchen and you never got past a very intense kiss. You find yourself incapable of saying something.

_Great, he’s going to think I’m an idiot. It’s a yes or no question._

“What’s the matter baby girl, cat got your tongue?”

That sentence alone made your burn all over. He smiles and starts to slowly walk up to you. You feel the sweat start to bead at your brow and your heart pound against your chest. You have no idea what he’s going to do, you’re finally alone, will he attempt to make a move?

He strokes your cheek with his thumb. “Maybe I should help you find your voice.” He leans down and presses his lips against yours as his free hand roams down your back until it’s on your ass.

“Oh, Sam.”

“That’s it, baby girl. I knew you had it in you.”

_I want you in me._

“So, do you mind if I get dressed?” He gives you a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and tapping your ass.

“Yes, yes I mind.”

“So you just want to have me walk around in this towel the whole time?”

“No-” You reach down and unwrap his towel. “I want you naked.”

“So you want to pick up from where we left off a week ago?” He presses himself against you, his cock stiffening as he does.

You reach down and wrap your fingers around his shaft and begin to tug on it. You hiss as his teeth scrape along your neck.

“Am I hurting you?” He pulls away concerned.

“No, it’s just been a while.” You whimper as he runs his tongue along the column of your neck.

“Been awhile since you had it rough, baby girl?” He growls as he starts to thrust into your hand. “God, we should probably take this somewhere else.”

“Like?” You tighten your grip around his length.

“My room.”

You hated that he was still under that asshole’s thumb, and that’s when it hit you. If Sam was going to be stuck helping Rafe for the time being, they should have a little fun with it.

“No, let’s fuck in Rafe’s bed.” Your wicked smile made his cock twitch in your hand.

“You’re awful. I love it.” He places his hand on your back and pulls you closer, kissing you with such intensity that you let go of him and whimper against his lips.

He takes your hand and runs up the stairs, nearly tripping over the last few steps. “You sure about this, baby girl?”

“Never been so sure of anything in my life.” You wink at him.

“Let’s make this quick.” He opens the door and lets you go in first. Once you’re both through the door he slams it and locks it.

“I rather not, Sam. I rather savor every moment.” You know there is a risk of being caught, but you don’t care. You want that asshole to see you fucking Sam on his bed.

“Now you’re just begging for trouble.”

“No, now I’m just begging for you.” You start to remove your clothes, watching him practically bite through his lower lip. You scatter your clothes throughout the room and get on your knees.

“Oh Captain, my Captain, can I taste you?”

“Jesus, girl.” Despite you being in a subservient position, you know damn well that you’re in control.

You look up at him doe eyed and innocent.

“Yes, baby girl, you can taste me.” He shivers as you run your tongue along his length. “Open your mouth.” He finally gains control.

You do as instructed and moan as he pushes his cock past your lips. You can feel him fist your hair as he begins to thrust into your mouth. You cup his balls, eliciting a moan from him.

“Get on the bed.” He pulls out from your mouth, leaving you wanting more.

He lifts you up and smacks your ass as you walk towards Rafe’s bed.

“How does my Captain want me?” You lean back on the bed.

“On your hands and knees,” he growls.

Just the sound of his voice deep in his chest makes you moist. You change position and soon you feel the mattress depress and his calloused hands on your hips.

“How long have you’ve been wanting this, baby girl?” He leans in, whispering in your ear.

“Since the day I laid eyes on you, Captain.” You feel his teeth bite into your neck and you push back against his cock. He bites even harder the more you tease him.

“Sam,” you moan.

“Excuse me?” He growls in your ear.

“Captain.”

“Better.” He kisses his way down your back until he reaches your ass, where he lingers for a torturously long time. You whimper hoping he’d do anything at this point, and squeal when he bites down on your ass.

“Ready for more, baby girl?”

You simply nod and feel him pull away from you. With one hand on your hand on your hip he uses the other to guide his cock between your very wet folds. Your fingers twist into Rafe’s silken sheets, of course they were silk, as Sam seats himself in you. Soon both of his hands are on your hips, his fingers digging into your hips. There would be marks on your hips tomorrow, and you’re not the least bit upset.

At this point you both don’t care about anything slow and sweet and he begins to pound into you. You try to muffle your screams but he demands you to cry out as loud as you can. With each thrust he gets dangerously close to sending you over the edge.

“Sam, I’m coming, fuck.” You bite into one of the pillows as you tighten around his shaft.

“I see that, baby girl.” You can hear him chuckle. He wraps one arm around you and soon his fingers are rubbing your clit.

“Sam!” You let out one final scream before collapsing on the bed. You feel his body press against yours as his motions slow down. You whimper contently as he continues until he collapses on your back.

“We shouldn’t have waited this long.” He rolls off you, his seed drips out of you and onto the sheets.

“But it was worth it.” It takes you much longer before you’re snuggled up to him.

“So, how long before he notices the stains?” Sam asks as he starts tracing small circles on your arms.

“He’ll notice them tonight.”

“You sure?” Sam kisses your shoulder.

“On these sheets? Yes.”

“You’re right.” You feel him sit up in bed and you whine trying to blindly reach for him. “I’ve got to go and grab my towel and well, we might as well continue this in my room. I hope you don’t mind that I don’t have silk sheets,” he laughs.

“Oh no, I was hoping to ruin every set of silken sheets in the house.” You respond sarcastically before rolling off the bed. You gather up your clothes and wait for Sam at the top of the steps.

“Down the hall and to the left, baby girl.”

“I’ll be waiting, Captain.”


End file.
